Never Look Back
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: It turns out Sora didn't know his beloved mother as well as he thought. After her death a man named Ansem appears... to put the poor boy in a whore house. Luckily, rookie cop Riku spirited him away... and perchance Sora's young heart? RikuxSora COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! I hope you enjoy this newest story my mind comes up with while I sleep.

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One**

There was a pain. It seared her in half. Her screams filled the hall dark halls. Blood was gushing everywhere. There seemed to be a buzzing. A rushing around her. They told her to push as hard as she could. It hurt… It hurt so very much. But she could go through it for him. "My baby boy…" her lips whispered when the bundle was finally in her arms.

Some time later

"Are you alright?" the voice on the phone asked. He sounded so worried. The woman just laughed. "I told you I'm fine." She answered, cradling her little boy. He cooed and bubbled up at his mother. "But why are you making me his god father then? You just all of a sudden called." The voice drifted off somberly.

The woman sighed as she stroked the baby's fine chestnut hair. "I'm sorry… I know it's been a long time." The woman held the phone on her shoulder as she lifted the baby's head a little higher. The voice sighed and the woman could practically see him rake a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me what is wrong. I know you. Something… happened, didn't it?" the boy on the other end asked. The woman took a deep breath. "I… I'm sick. I'm going to die." She told her brother softly. There was a still across the line. There seemed to be a choke as his voice wafted through to her ears. "When…"

The woman smiled. "I don't know," was her reply. There was a quiet between the siblings, only disturbed as the baby squirmed. Finally there was a slight static and the male on the other line harshly demanded, "You're moving in." The young woman could only image him running around and cleaning his house.

"No. We're not." She said. There was a protest on the opposite side of the conversation. The woman quickly squashed it. "I know you're upset. But I'll be fine. I got out of the bad crowd. I'm a waitress now. I'm renting this small place right beside a day care." She explained. The woman stood and crossed the kitchen to the stove.

She fingered the milk for a moment. It was the right temperature now. As she was empting it into a bottle she continued talking, "You don't have to worry. We'll be fine." She told her younger brother. There was a rush of air as he most likely sighed. "But…" he couldn't help but say.

"It's been a long time, little brother. Forget everything in the past. I'm a better person now." She replied. She took the bottle and put the rubber tip to her baby's mouth. He made a happy sound and suckled at it greedily. Finally the voice on the phone gave up. "What is his name?" the new godfather questioned. The woman kissed her baby's head.

"Sora… I named him Sora."

Almost 16 years later

A boy of tender age, still a teen, was pushing past his school mates. He jumped down from the steps and waved goodbye to what few acquaintances he had. His chestnut hair whipped about his face when he took off down the street. The teen practically ran through back alleys and through rotten brown yards.

One could suppose he didn't live in the cleanest neighborhood, let alone the safest. But growing up, it was the only place he ever lived. Bright blue eyes scanned the roads as he dashed across. Cars lurched by, barely missing him. Like a child, he stuck out his tongue before going back to his trek toward home.

He slipped in the gutter when he tried to leap over the curb to get inside faster. With a yelp, the boy face planted to the ground. "Ewe…" he whined. Gingerly picking himself up, he brushed away some leaves and mud. Once he deemed himself clean the teen speed up the sidewalk. His feet pivoted sharply as he rushed past his gate.

"Mom!" he shouted when he entered the door. The boy didn't really watch as he threw his back pack somewhere to the left. He heard a small sneeze from down the hall. "Welcome home Sora!" his mother called out. Sora brightened and sprinted down the narrow hall. Throwing open her door he burst in to see her.

Her tiny frame was propped up with pillows and against the wall. Her thin, blonde hair hung limply. Sora's brows scrunched in concern. He sat down beside her and pressed his palm against her forehead. He pulled back as if scolded. "You're burning up!" the teen exclaimed. Then he popped up and ran to the bathroom.

The brown haired lad grabbed a washcloth and rinsed it under the faucet. He rung it out and wrapped a Popsicle inside it. Sora went back and made his mother lie down on her back. Carefully he laid it on her forehead. "We only had popsicles." He said sheepishly. The woman chuckled a little, but it caused her to have a coughing fit.

Sora squeezed his eye tight so he didn't have to watch. The coughs subsided after a moment our two. The boy peeked his eyes open slowly. His mother lay groaning a little. Quietly, he took the handkerchief from her hand and left to wash out the blood on it. After he had rung it out, he brought it back to his mother.

She had passed out when he entered the door way. He sighed and placed it by her pillow. Sora went back to the den to pick up his book bag. The teen dragged it to his mother's room. He paused for a moment as he watched his mom breathe slow and shallow. She didn't have a real bed. Instead, she gave what little money she had for Sora's bed.

No, she had a crummy mattress on the floor while he got all the luxuries they could afford. Those pretty blue eyes twinkled with unshed tears. He swiped at them angrily. All he had to do was believe his mom would survive! She could get through this! She had had lived this long. Despite what everyone says, she will live longer. All the boy had to do was believe it. That was all.

But it seemed that even those beliefs couldn't help his poor mother anymore. Sora sighed to himself and slumped on the floor. With out a noise he pulled out his school books and began his homework. He checked his mother once more. Her pallor was worse than normal. For some reason though, she was smiling.

About Midnight

The handkerchief had been washed four times in the last hour. Sora was clutching on to it tightly. Water leaked out between his fingers. A slight swirl of magenta fell out with it. The woman blinked owlishly at her son. Her bony digits lifted and wiped away the wetness Sora didn't know left his eyes. "Don't cry." Her voice rasped out.

It didn't help; it only caused Sora to bite back his sobs. "Mom…" he tired to tell her he loved her. Tried to tell her how much he would miss her. That he needed her for just a little bit longer. He tried to tell her so much in that one little word. She heard it, like all good mothers do. "Hmm… My Sora… Your eyes should never shed tears for a mother like me." Her voice was lower now.

The cerulean eyes of her clouded ever so painfully slow. He quickly wiped at his eyes. "Mom…" he whispered. There was no reply. Sora's breath caught quickly. His hand shook as he brushed back wisps of hair. "Mom," his tone a little more panicked. The air was cold. You could feel the stillness, the stale smell of something.

Death.

"No!" the boy cried. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mom!" he was shaking her desperately. Sora bent his head to her chest. He was searching for even the faints of beats. But all was silent inside of her. All had gone to rest. Never to awaken again. "Mommy…"he sobbed, hands clutching fast to her blankets.

…

It had been a while by now. Sora wasn't sure how long, but it was long enough. He rose with no hurry. His eyes were hurting, and probably puffy. A small cloth dropped from his hands as his feet drifted toward the kitchen. He reached it with out memory of making his trip. It seemed the teen was on automatic as he picked up the telephone.

He was punching in the first number that came to mind when a noise came from the back. His hand paused and the dull eyes looked up for a moment. Sora blinked as a shadow crossed over his home. It caused him to hang up the phone. His steps were soft in his socks, so he treaded down the hallway. As he reached his mother's room, his eyes went wide.

There was a figure standing over his mother's body. He bit a scream on his lip. Quickly he turned, and rushed back to the kitchen to grab the phone once more. Sora looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't heard. It was foolish because he ended up crashing into something. That something wrapped something huge around his torso.

He shrieked when he discovered they were arms. The boy twisted about and clawed at the person in panic. A soft rumbled went up his spine. It took a moment to realize that the rumble was the man laughing. This made him frantic and Sora began kicking and crying out for help. It was muffled when a small piece of cloth covered his mouth. Something disgusting had landed on his tongue, and a horrid, bitter smell filled him. And then, blackness…

Some time later

He groaned as his head throbbed. Sora sat up shakily and held his head. It felt like there was some kind of caged animal trying to slash its way out of his skull. Slowly, Sora's eyes had adjusted to the dark. He realized he must have been in some kind of locked room. It was tiny and had a small bed, which he was occupying.

His head snapped up as a tinkling of keys was heard. Sora quickly pretended to be asleep. He lay down and closed his eyes just the door swung open. Footsteps echoed across the room, and came closer to him. The boy had to stop his frightened shaking so it looked like he was still snoozing.

And then in a sudden minute, ice cold liquid splashed his face. Sora jumped up immediately spluttering and coughing. His tiny hands went about rubbing his sky blue eyes. "Good you're awake." A venomous voice rang out in his cell. His hands stopped the rubbing and slowly dropped. Sora could just make out a blurry pair of yellow eyes in the dark.

"W-Who are you?" the boy asked defiantly as he could. There seemed to be a grip of red hot fear in his stomach that held him though. The man in the shadows smiled, showing what could have been fangs. "Your new boss." He answered. There it was again, that fear deep inside his belly.

"New boss?" Sora echoed. The evil man just nodded. Sora couldn't really find any words for himself. That was alright though; the evil man could smell his fear. "Your mother owed us some money. Sadly, she is now gone." The man didn't sound so sad. No, his teeth seemed to gleam as he smiled once more at the helpless boy.

"That only leaves one other option, little one," the man's hand had reached out and seized Sora's chin. The skin was rough and hurt the boy's soft flesh. He would have recoiled but this evil man kept his grip taut. "You have to pay her debts." His tone was dark and heady. His breath was ghosting just over Sora's virgin lips. Blue eyes grew wide as those golden ones narrowed.

But, nothing happened. Sora's new employer simply stepped away. With a twisted smile, the man had crossed the room, steps loud as he left. Sora's body shook, and his skin tingled in a frightening way. The door was slammed, and the keys had jingled, leaving the poor teen locked in his new home. Escape seemed impossible.

And blue eyes turned toward the ceiling, brine collecting at the edges. _All I have to do is believe…_

**TBC**

**A/N: **Poor Sora. I'm such an evil bitch. Anyone figure out the evil man yet? It's kind of a give away. I think… I believe he had yellow eyes. Damn… Oh well, I'll check later.

What about Sora's godfather? Know who he is yet?

I'm kind of sad, this is short. I hoped it would be longer. Oh well.

Okay, that's all. Love to reviewers! –Kiss- See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** We get to meet Riku now! Yay!

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two**

"Come on! Admit it! You are so gay."

Cloud felt a vein throb in his head. This had to be the what, seventh time today that Riku brought up the gay thing. _Why am I always stuck with the new guys?_ He wondered cursing Lady Luck. "No, I am not." The blond said through gritted teeth. Riku sent him a dead pan look. Cloud returned one over their unfinished paper work. Riku ended up sighing and dropping the subject.

At this moment in time, Cloud and Riku were partnered together. They were in the precinct going over their latest cases of murder. Twilight was an alright town, but there was a big city right at its borders. So, they had about the crime rate of a neighborhood one might find in NYC.

Drugs, murder, rape, and abuse were common for these cops. Most of them in Cloud and Riku's district actually grew up in the slums. Cloud included. His life wasn't exactly a pretty one. That was why he went to the academy. He wanted to save people and put the bad guys behind bars. But the blond soon learned that life wasn't exactly black and white.

Cloud sighed as he finished typing his report. "You type so slow old man. I finished a while ago." The silver haired male teased. Cloud sent a glower as he gathered up all the papers and put them in their appropriate file. A dark haired man walked up to the two cops' desk. "Commissioner wants to see you two." He informed. Riku rolled his eyes but stood.

Cloud sighed and picked up his papers. Quietly he followed his partner to the commissioner's office at the end of their hall. Riku knocked twice and the commissioner shouted for them to enter. Riku turned the knob and they both entered.

The partners handed over their reports. Dark eyes scanned over the sheets. "Alright. They're good." He said. He put them down and turned around in his chair. The commissioner picked up another folder. "Here you are." He told them as Riku took it begrudgingly. The new inspector flipped through it indolently.

"These are prostitution cases." He pointed out. "We don't do these Lionheart." Riku threw the folder on the desk, pictures spilled out. Clouds eyes raked over them curiously. His heart clenched as he began to recognize faces… Silently, the blond put them back into the manila file. "We got it." Cloud informed him. Riku blinked and whipped his head around to stare at his partner.

"What?" he asked surprised. Cloud shot him a look one can't really describe. Riku quieted all his protests. He stomped on his heel and took off out the door way. Cloud winced as it slammed once the male left. "I apologize, Commissioner, for his inappropriate behavior." Cloud said formally.

Leon just looked at his subordinate for a moment. "Don't get your feelings involved in this case, Cloud." He finally advised. Cloud looked away for a moment, unsure of what to say. Leon had risen from his chair, the wheels squeaked in the process. Cloud backed away from him a little when the commissioner stood just in front of the blond.

"Do you know why I gave this case to you?" he inquired, serious in his baritone voice. Cloud shook his head no. Leon chuckled in his morbid way. It made Cloud feel slightly dizzy. "Lair. I gave this to you because I knew you would get involved one way or another." His tone was low and Cloud nodded because he couldn't trust his voice.

Leon moved just a little closer, and Cloud stepped back until he hit the door. The knob pressed into his back hard. Quickly, the blond took it and wrenched open the door. "Thank you sir." Cloud finally managed to squeeze out. Leon didn't have time to nod as Cloud flew out of the room faster than a lightening bolt. The dark haired man sighed and went back to his seat. _Another day, another chance…_ he thought picking up his glass to read the reports more thoroughly.

A Little Bit Later

A silver haired youth leaned against a building in down town Twilight. The day was busy and bustling, but the alley he was perched in was dank and quiet like. After a while of counting the good people passing by, there was a cough to his left. Aqua eyes flowed over a man with a tattoo just under his eye.

Stark dirty blond hair was pointed up and he was glaring at Riku. "Money first then questions." He demanded. Riku snorted and crossed his arms. The air bustled with the stench of dislike. "How do I know you won't run off Zell?" the cop quipped. The thug scowled. "Didn't I say something about money before questions?"

Riku brought out the money he had. He divided it up and held out one hand. "Half now, the rest when you answer all my questions." He bargained. Zell looked over the money. Finally tension eased a little bit. The tattooed male snatched the cash and pocketed it. "Fair enough." He answered.

Riku smirked in victory and pulled out a picture from his jeans. "I need to know about this guy." He ordered, pointing to a picture of a man with yellow eyes. Zell looked at it closely. He took it carefully, turning it around. Once he was done he handed it back to the cop. "That's Ansem," the contact explained. "He's done everything you can think of but not yet nailed. That's about all I really know."

The new cop snorted. "So I read." Zell gave him a mock glare. Beside them child ran across the street and down the road. The contact looked about for a moment. "Listen, this dude is pretty bad. Be careful, he's taken down a lot of people. I think there was only one person who ever got out of his clutches alive." He warned.

Riku stared at Zell with new eyes. It seemed this Ansem character really bothered the man. "Yeah… Could you answer one more question?" the inspector inquired as he held up the rest of the payment. Zell snatched it quickly and back away. "I believe I just did." He answered. Riku growled but the thug hesitated for a moment.

"If you want to know more… There's a chick I know. She lives by this day care in the ghetto. It's the only child facility there, so you'll know the house." He replied. Riku watched as the thug pulled up his head and began to walk into the bright, hurried day. Finally the cop sighed and made his way back to his partner parked outside a café.

Riku climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. Cloud handed him a cup of coffee, which the other male gladly took a sip from. The blond rested his head and waited for Riku to finish his drink. "I didn't find out much. Zell doesn't know anything besides that he's bad news." Riku informed after a while.

Cloud felt like hitting his head on the steering wheel. "Well, what now?" Cloud asked sarcastically. Riku smirked and flashed him a peace sign. "We go to the next contact." He said. The older cop just looked at Riku for a moment. Then he rolled his eyes and started the car. Cloud pulled out slowly as Riku began to explain.

"Apparently, there's a woman who lives by this day care in the ghetto. She might know more." Riku pulled out his notebook and began jotting down all the information he could remember. Cloud didn't respond as he drove through the up natured neighborhood. After a while down the road they came to the beginning of the slums.

The Aqua eyed cop was looking around the scenery. He was glancing for any sight of a day care anywhere. He saw a big red sign with tiny hand prints on it. Before he could point it out, Cloud turned left and drove up to the curb of a weather beaten house. Riku grumbled about the other's good eye for a moment, and then climbed out after his partner.

Cloud had already passed the gate and was walking up to the porch. Riku jogged up to him, just as the blond was tapping loudly on the heavy wooden door. Riku stood for a moment looking about. These types of houses made him feel pity for the people who lived in them. Who could stand such a sorry life?

There was no answer. Cloud shook head at Riku. Riku shrugged what could they do if the lady wasn't home? The older cop looked at his watch. It read 3:05 pm in bright blue letters. "Strange… Some one should be here." He mumbled. The silver haired one watched as Cloud picked up a key hidden under the mat.

"Um… Cloud?" Riku questioned as Cloud opened the door. Cloud wiped his feet on the mat and stepped in. Riku followed confused as Cloud called through the house. Riku glanced around for a moment. The walls were bare. There was no real furniture. A fridge and tiny freezer were pushed up against the wall in the kitchen. A built in sink and telephone were also there.

_Cozy_. Riku thought with a slight raised eyebrow. Cloud walked straight down the hall. Riku absently wondered why Cloud was acting as odd as he was. Quickly, the new inspector took after his senior as he came to the last door at the end of the hallway. They opened it carefully. A burst of death met their eyes and noses.

Riku saw a woman, not that many years older than his partner, lying on a mattress on the floor. She was dead. You didn't have to be in their job to know so. The room was almost filled to the brim with the coldness and sense of death. Cloud, looked shocked for a moment, and then, he rushed to the woman's side. Cloud stopped halfway when the phone began ringing.

Riku looked down the hall and to the phone. After a few rings the answering machine picked up. Both cops listened intently as the tone went off for who ever called to leave a message. "Ms. Strife," Riku gasped when he heard the last name sound through the house. "This is Desmond High calling to let you know Sora hasn't been excused for his absences. Please call when you get the chance." The person hung up, and the dial tone sounded for a second before cutting off.

Riku spun back to look at Cloud who kneeled beside the woman. "Strife? You're related?" he asked, close to demanding. Cloud was looking at the woman's body closely. "Yes. She is my older sister." Cloud answered. He closed his eyes and stood so he wouldn't have to look at her blank and open eyes. Riku looked back to the woman as Cloud looked about the room.

Cloud spotted a piece of paper, crinkled and stuck under the mattress. He bent down and picked it up, smoothing it out. It was an English paper. It was complete and answered in neat scribbles. But what was it doing there? Cloud checked the date on it. "Wednesday…" he mumbled. That was the day he last talked to his sister. "Today is Friday." Riku said louder.

"Sora was absent…" Cloud walked out of the room and down the hall back to the kitchen. Riku followed after him still a bit dumbfounded. "Call in a bus. They have to take the body to the morgue and find out how she died. We also have to list a missing person for Sora Strife. We are also dealing with Ansem, so hurry!" Riku jumped at the tone Cloud had used.

Riku stood there for a moment. Cloud was attacking like this was just another case. But… Cloud hasn't done that before. No matter what, he always seemed so empathic to victims. Now, he was acting like a cop. "Cloud…" Riku's voice dropped when Cloud picked up a phone. He dialed in numbers before answering operator questions. Sirens were heard not too long afterwards.

Cloud walked outside, pocketing the paper he held in his hands. Riku walked out as the paramedics dashed in to collect the body. Cloud was leaning against the hood of the car. The other cop stood as he heard Cloud pick up his cell. "Yes commissioner?" Cloud asked quietly keeping his eyes trained on his shoes.

"I have some information I think you're going to like." Lionheart said with a cocky grin on his face. Across his desk, was a pissed off thug with a tattoo under his eye sitting in a chair. Cloud stood up straight and brought out his notebook. "What is it?" he asked, hopeful and losing himself for a moment. Leon picked up a picture of an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, you see, there is this place…" he began.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Damn. I hate this. I can't keep secrets for too long. Ah well, it was kind of easy to figure out Ansem was the bad guy. Cloud might not have been as easy but you could see it coming. If not in the first one, this one you could.

Double damn. I couldn't keep just a hint of Leon and Cloud out of the story. I have plenty of those but… They are just so cute together!

Desmond High. Actually, I wanted to call it Destiny High. When I thought about it, I realized how corny that was. So, I actually took Desmond from Cirque Du Freak. There is a character named Desmond Tiny who can see the future. He likes to be called Des though. So, when you combine his nick name and last name you get- Destiny!

Get it?

So that's all. Sorry, no RikuxSora action yet. Lots of love to reviewers! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This story is going pretty fast… I think. I don't know. –Sighs-

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three**

Sora was pounding ruthlessly against the cell door. "LET ME OUT!" he shouted until his voice was raw. He would **not** be forced to whore his way out of this predicament. Not at **all**! "LET ME OUT!" he yelled again, throwing his weight against the door. The door banged and then shuddered back.

"Stupid door…" Sora mumbled to himself. He sighed and hit his head on the steel in frustration. Memories were creeping up into Sora's head with every fruitless minute that passed. _Mom is gone now. It's only me…_ His thoughts turned morbid and dry. The brunet quickly shook his head. _Stop it! Uncle Cloud is still out there! I just have to believe…_

Just Outside a Warehouse 

Riku growled low in his throat. "I can't believe this…" he complained as a red haired freak was taping a wire on Riku. Said red hair freak chuckled as Riku's pale skin rose in goose bumps. The silver haired one scowled at Cloud who skillfully set up the listening equipment in the van. "Alright, everything is good." Cloud said.

"Remind me again why I have to play a pervert?" the youngest cop grumbled while buttoning up his shirt. Axel laughed and slapped him on the back harshly. Riku winced as it almost ruptured his spinal cord. "I thought you liked young boys Ri-ku?" the man asked while spacing out his name.

Riku's fingers twitched wanting to pull out his gun and shoot the techno assistant. But that would make Cloud a witness and mean Riku would have to kill him too. Personally, Cloud was having a bad day and Riku wanted to help out as much as he could. Then again, people can have a bullet wound and not die.

Riku looked at Cloud's anxious face from the corner of his vision_. Tempting but I have to settle this case for Cloud first._ The cop kindly thought. Once he made sure there was no wire hanging out he nodded to his senior. The blond gave him the signal and stepped out of the van. According to the thug's information, Riku should be able to get in from a back entrance.

Riku noticed a small man walk to a door and knock three times. After a moment or two, a small peep hole opened. "Password?" a grim voice asked. Then man fidgeted before uttering "Oblivion." The peephole closed in a click. Then, the big metal door swung open. "You can enter." The grim voice said.

Riku sucked in a breath of air and waited a moment. Once he was sure his façade was carefully in place the man slipped out of the shadows and walked to the door. He raised his knuckles and clunked down three times. A moment of silence resounded before the a small hole opened up. "Password?" the voice asked.

Riku stared calmly at the dark eyes, never wavering once. "Oblivion." He stated. The guy scoffed and clicked shut the peephole. With a sudden jerk, the door opened, allowing the undercover cop into the dark domain of the warehouse. Darkness assaulted aqua's eyes and his nose filled with the tang of sex and drugs.

The first room he entered was filled to the brim with ladies scalding dressed and draping over dark, almost dirty red duvets. Some appeared to be as young as twelve. Most had long, sober faces asking for what little happiness they experienced through sexual contact. Riku silently passed them as his eyes fell upon a man sitting on a luxurious quilt, surrounded by many lovely fawns.

His golden eyes pierced into Riku's for a moment. Ansem. A bit of the silver haired lad's soul was torn from him and tumbled into the shadows. But the cop had to remain cool. He swallowed his bile as Ansem sensually motioned for Riku to join him. Riku slowly made his way to the evil man and cautiously sat down beside him.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Ansem's silk voice drifted over Riku. Riku nodded in what he hoped was nonchalant. Ansem just grinned and popped in a grape held up by a young woman with dark hair. "Thank you pretty, off now. I'll visit later." He ordered while cupping her paling cheeks. Riku watched as she mumbled and slid off down a hallway.

It was a sad pitiful sight. Broken souls roaming the rooms. Latching on to the nearest body to give them a little glimpse of purpose. Of love almost. The male's thoughts were snapped back to reality as Ansem clapped his hands together. "What is it that you are craving for?" the man asked, teeth seeming to glint like fangs. Riku almost forgot his mission here.

He was quickly thrown back to his frame of mind as he felt the wire scrap over his flesh. "Actually I'm looking for something a little… dangerous." Riku started, heart hammering. Ansem raised a thin eyebrow. "Well, that is what I'm here for." The man pointed out.

Riku shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I'm not looking for ladies." The cop restated. He looked about the room. "As lovely as they are, I am looking for some boys." Ansem was leaning back smirking at his new guest with a light in his eyes. "Really now? Anything specific?" the evil man asked.

Riku smiled to himself. "Oh yes. Young." He answered. Ansem nodded. With a snap of his fingers a prostitute was by his side in an instant. Ansem leaned over and whispered into her ear. She nodded and held out her hand to Riku. Riku glanced at it and then back to the pimp. He shooed Riku away and called for another lady.

Riku stood up and took the girl's hand in his own. She led him down a dusty and poorly lit corridor to the right. She had dead eyes like the rest of the girls. Dead, brown eyes. Riku hoped that this mission might save more than one person tonight. Finally, after a twisting ways, she brought Riku to a door.

She then bowed low to Riku and turned around. Riku would have mumbled thanks, but he knew it wouldn't help her anymore than an apology. He wisely chose to stay silent. The cop looked down the hallways before pressing his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything from inside the room. The door must have been thick.

With a shuddering breath, Riku turned the knob. Inside, the boy looked up at the door. Riku pushed open the door slowly. Light spilled into the darkened room and the chestnut haired boy squinted. Riku slipped in against the harsh yellow. Sora stared at the man confused. The silver haired male saw the boy and his heart almost stopped beating.

Sora knew in an instant what this man was here for. He jumped up from his bed, fists ready for a fight. "You come any closer and you'll regret it!" he tried to sound brave, but his voice was too worn. Riku smirked at his poor stance. "I don't think so." Riku taunted, momentarily forgetting their predicament. Cloud sighed inside the van, both of exhaustion and relief.

Riku quickly looked out the door to make sure no one was there. "Sora right?" the silver haired one asked. The brunet felt his face heat up. He nodded dumbly. Riku smiled and grabbed his arm. "Good. I'm getting you out of here." He whispered into the boy's ear. Sora's flesh prickled at the warm breath.

Static fuzz sounded in Riku's ear from his ear phone. It sounded like Axel. "What was that?" he asked against his collar. More static sounded. Finally a scratchy word tumbled to his brain. "Run." Riku's eyes widened as an alarm went off above his head. The cop cursed and pulled Sora down the hall.

"Cop!" some one screamed. A few voices shouted and there was a frantic drumming noise. _Every one must be scrambling, _Riku realized. His feet picked up a pace and Sora breathed heavily trying to keep up. He squeaked when he collided with his savoir. Riku instinctually held on to the teen. Sora's blue eyes looked up to yellow ones.

Riku's pistol was drawn and pointed at the man, whose arms were up in surrender. "Now let's not be rash…" Ansem warned in his poisoned tone. Sora shuddered and looked some where else. As he did he noticed a man in black pointing some thing at Riku. Sora gasped when he clicked it. With his strength he pulled Riku to the ground.

The man shot off his gun, Ansem scowled and managed to jump to the side, and the bullet only clipped his shoulder. With a growl, Ansem and the man took off toward the open doors. Riku breathed in a few times to keep his clam. "Thanks." Riku said. Sora nodded, a little more erratic than the cop at the moment.

Riku helped Sora dust himself off. Slowly, they made their way out of the warehouse. Women and men were flittering off in all directions being scooped up by the police around the corners. There was a slight drizzle in the gray air. Sora shivered and Riku brought the boy a little closer to his chest. "Let's go some place warmer." Riku said softly.

Sora nodded and followed him back to the car. Cloud sighed and took off his head phones. Axel saved all the tapes he recorded and put them on a disk, keeping them in a lock box. Slowly he pulled out a cigar. He handed one to the blond. The blond took it without complaint. The red haired one took out his lighter and lit them up. "Let's get some place warm, this rain is gonna depress our victory." He suggested.

Cloud snorted and blew out a ring of smoke. "What victory?" he asked as he tapped his cigar. Axel didn't respond as he started up the van and drove back to the station. _What victory indeed? _He wondered… _what victory indeed…_ Both officers seemed to be lost in their thoughts, a pelting rain the only sound in the ice like silence.

**TBC**

A/N: Yep, that could have turned out better. In fact this whole story line is very different from what I wanted. I'm thinking of deleting it. But that's all up to the reviewers.

Please vote yes or no. Should I continue or should I stop?

All up to you- Luvs all!

-SAI-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm not sure what I'm doing with this story, but people want it. Even if it is just a few… So here you go!

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter** **Four**

Blue eyes were glazing out toward the rain. It pelted against the windows and rinsed down in swirling patterns. The sound was almost hypnotizing. Exhausted was the only feeling Sora knew at the moment. His mind was a broken record, playing over and over and over and over and over and over and over again…

"Sora… Sora!"

At the sound of his name said so fiercely, the brunet had to look over to the psychiatrist. He was a blond haired male, probably around the age of twenty five, but he had a baby face like Sora's. Roxas, he said his name was.

"We really need to talk about what happened," he said gently. Sora's eyes turned back to the rain. He just didn't feel like talking. The boy laid his head on the table to rest. Roxas sighed and stood up. "Thank you anyway Sora. We'll talk later." Roxas then turned and left the room.

He walked to the other room that held the commissioner and the two detectives on the case. He knocked before entering. Roxas then closed the door softly and stared out of the one way mirror to look at the tired child. He looked over at the anxious Cloud next. The other blond was chewing on his fingernails.

The silver haired cop was leaning against the window, staring at the teen. Leon stood there with his arms crossed. Roxas sighed and pulled up the medical sheet on Sora. "All the rape kit's say Sora's still a virgin. Untouched and unharmed," Roxas read off. Cloud sighed and stopped his frantic chewing.

He glared over at the unmoving Riku. "Did Sora ever say anything to you?" Cloud asked, hands starting to twist nervously. Riku shook his head slowly. Cloud let out another sigh of relief. "Well, that's good…" Roxas shook his head.

"I don't know Cloud…" he answered. "Sora's just exhausted right now. I don't know what will happen after he gets some rest." The psychiatrist brought out another medical sheet and put it in his folder.

"You mean like backfire?" Leon snorted. Roxas shrugged.

"I suppose that's one way to describe it," he replied. Cloud looked between the two.

"So, you're saying that one reality catches up with him, he might lose it?" Cloud rephrased, growing worried once more. Roxas nodded. Cloud ran a hand through his golden hair. "What am I going to do?" The question was rhetoric, but it still got an answer.

"Nothing."

The three other men in the room turned toward Riku. The silver haired man pushed himself off the wall but never broke his gaze from Sora. Cloud watched as Riku walked passed them and out of the small room toward the interrogation room Sora sat in.

"Hey Sora," Riku greet as he closed the door behind him. Sora stirred a little and looked up to see the silver haired cop from before. Sora smiled at him tiredly. The cop had pulled out a chair to sit down in.

"We were never properly introduced," the silver haired one said. "I'm Riku." The chocolate haired one found a small grin run across his face. Riku, he could remember that… In fact, he liked it.

"Sorry you've been pushed around all night," he apologized. Sora shook his head; Riku noted that not only was his hair the color of chocolate, but its scent was as well. _A sweet boy after all…_ "I'm your uncle's partner; he's behind the one way window. He's been really worried about you." Riku had continued.

Behind the window Cloud groaned. Sora sat up straighter. He could only see his reflection, but he waved anyways. Cloud let out a watery kind of laugh. Leon sat there peeved at Riku. Roxas nodded in understanding. He knew what Riku was trying to accomplish. Riku smirked at his own reflection.

"So… Well," Riku said a bit awkwardly. Sora smiled a little as Riku rubbed the back of his neck. "They want to know if you're alright. You haven't spoken since I rescued you." Suddenly Riku's pale face glowed in embarrassment. Sora let out a giggle and the glow turned brighter.

"Sorry… I'm tired," Sora said quietly, his smiled faded a little bit. He sighed and laid his head down on the table once more. "Would you like to hear my story Riku?" he inquired. Riku hummed a yes.

Sora had told Riku that he had gotten home, like every day, at three o'clock. He takes the bus to his stop and then runs the rest of it home, just past the day care center. Last month the boy's mother fell so sick she had to quit work and stay bed ridden. Sora had been taking care of his mother everyday after school. Until…

Riku concentrated hard on everything Sora told him. The words of a scared boy fueled the intense fire of loathing toward Ansem. The cop thanked the lord over and over again that he had gotten to Sora in time. He found he didn't want those cerulean eyes to empty out like all those women he had seen in that warehouse.

After a while Sora had quieted down. Cloud knocked on the door and entered. Sora's face lit up at seeing his Godfather. "Uncle Cloud!" he exclaimed as he shot from his chair and into the arms of the blond. Cloud squeezed him tight, Riku stood from his chair and Cloud threw him a look of gratitude. Riku just waved his hand for them to shoo.

Quickly Cloud ushered Sora out the door. Sora paused before turning back to Riku. "Um… I didn't get to thank you for saving me…" Sora trailed off. Riku just chuckled; he strutted over to the brunet boy and leaned down close to his face.

"Well, your first kiss would always suffice," he purred. Sora squeaked and fell into his uncle's chest. Cloud glared daggers at Riku who just stuck out his tongue. Cloud turned on his heel and stomped away, grabbing Sora's hand in the process. Sora glanced back to see Riku wink at him. Sora's face burst into a red hot fire and he had to look at the ground. _Stupid pervert cop…_

Riku was smiling when Roxas came from behind and bashed his head in with the clipboard. He winced and gripped his poor scalp. "Watch it! This hair is natural!" he growled. Roxas just scoffed and fluttered out and toward the techno department to listen to the conversation between Riku and Ansem to see if he could analyze the suspect.

Riku turned back to see Leon exit the room behind the one way mirror. The commissioner shook his head at the newbie. "You got a lot to learn, _detective_," the man pointed out while a cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"Like what?" Riku asked in a clipped tone. Leon pulled out a lighter, cupped the flame to the end of his cigarette. The end burned in a red-orange light.

"Like not letting cases get personal," Leon advised. "Feel for the victim, don't get attached." The dark haired man blew out a ring of smoke, blurring Riku's vision for a moment.

"The kid's cute," Riku responded with a slight shrug. He dug his hands in his pockets, suddenly filling the chill in the air. "Plus what about you?" Leon looked over at the silver haired one before also shrugging.

"He's cute," the commissioner pointed out.

"Hypocrite…" Riku mumbled. Leon nodded before letting his used cigarette fall to the floor. He stamped it out with his shining black shoes. The brown haired man turned to leave but hesitated for a moment.

"I'm serious Riku. It's one thing to like the kid, but another to _like_ him," Leon warned. The silver haired cop kept his eyes on the stamped on bits of nicotine. "Get it?" he questioned sternly. Ice hard aqua marine eyes snapped up.

"I got it," he said. The commissioner nodded. He turned back around and stalked back to the office. The click of the door sounded through the hall. The light above the silver haired cop gave out. The faint glow of a put out cigarette illuminated a figure of a man with his hands in his pockets. The window reflected the tiny light, but the rain distorted it.

"Yeah… I got it," Riku whispered but no one could hear it over the pouring rain…

**TBC**

**A/N:** Ohhhhhhh! Wow, this one is short. In fact, this whole fan fiction is short. But it is good in that short way. So any ways… this one was still kind of sad. A little more Riku/Sora action made up for it though.

Yes, I did put Roxas in here. Originally I was going to leave him out. But hell, I couldn't. Axel would be too lonely. So I made him the psychiatrist! I found it almost ironic…

So, review all! Quick, quick! Like a bunny!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am a rainy kind of person, I like the rain…

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Five**

_Rain_…

Sora stood on the slick, neon green hill. The rain was pouring down, dampening more than the earth this day. His suit was drenched, hanging limply and darker than the inky night sky. Even the blue in Sora's eyes was a dulled gray. Today was the day of the funeral. His mother's funeral…

The water had splattered and skirted around him now. Sora looked up to see his uncle holding a black umbrella over him. Sora rubbed at his eyes vainly, hoping that his uncle wouldn't see he was trying to hide his tears. Cloud shook his head and pulled down the brunet's hands. _It's okay to cry…_

It took a long time for the teen to exhaust his sorrow. When he finally looked up to his uncle, the gray eyes sparkled the faintest bit in deep cerulean appreciation. Cloud nodded and turned Sora around so they could leave now. Sora felt a tired smile grace his feature when he noticed a silver haired man in a black suit leaning against a car.

Riku had glanced up as Cloud and Sora stood before him. Cloud nodded a silent thank you while Riku remained impassive. The blond had opened the back door and ushered his nephew inside while Cloud sat in the passenger's seat. Riku sighed and quickly hopped in the front and started to drive the car off.

The chestnut haired boy forgot how long they were driving, or how far they had gone before the real world had caught up with his mourning mind. "My mother was a prostitute, wasn't she Uncle Cloud?" he had whispered. Riku didn't respond, but his fingers had gripped the steering wheel tighter. Cloud managed a strangled choke before nodding his answer.

"You don't know who my father is… do you?" Sora asked, voice soft, almost lulling into the patter of the drizzle. The blond shook his head no. Sora's glazed over orbs were still focused on the other moving cars, but he still knew the answers. "And that was the reason she was sick…" his voice faded off.

"She wasn't a bad person!" Cloud protested, his voice wavered for a second afraid he had been too loud. Sora had looked over to his uncle and gave the blond man a small smile.

"I know…" the teen amended. "She was the best mother in the world." Cloud felt a small bubble of laugh in him, but it had turned into a bitter sound of pain.

"I'm sorry Sora…" Cloud mumbled, wiping at his face. "I'm your Godfather, I should be giving you comfort, not the other way around…" Sora had unbuckled his seat belt for a moment so he could hug the back of the seat. Cloud felt the boy's shivering hands through his shirt.

"Mom never told me about her childhood," Sora confessed. Cloud shook his head; little splashes of brine had hit the window. "Please tell me…" the boy asked again. The blond had felt the fingers tighten for a moment. Cloud nodded and stared down at the tanned hands. His voice was shaky as he started some of his stories.

Cloud and his sister never knew their mother. Their father was not much of a man. He had tried and failed to work his whole life. In the end, he just drank all the money they earned. Sora's mother had quit school and started to get into a bad way. Cloud tried to get her out… But it never worked. When she turned to prostitution she had made a reputation for herself.

That was until…

"Come home!" a young blond teen pleaded. The woman let go of the arm she was holding and turned back. She sighed when she discovered it was only her younger brother. The chestnut haired man turned back to see her walk up to the boy.

"Go back Cloud…" she whispered. Cloud glared. She sighed and turned him around, shoving him down the street. He tripped and ended up falling on his face. He turned around, and saw to his horror; she had walked away with that man. _That's it then…_ Cloud thought. _I can't save her._

That night he had awakened to find banging on the front door. Groggily he got up, and yanked the offending thing open. His eyes widened as he saw a cop, holding his shaking sister. Her shirt was torn, her lips and legs were bloody, and tears streaked down her face. Cloud slowed as he read the cop's name tag, Lionheart, and rushed forward into the man's arms.

"Please tell you caught the bastard who did this!" Cloud begged. His sister trembled and he pulled her to him so she could warm up. He shushed her and held her tighter as she whimpered into his shoulder. The police officer stared with somber eyes. The blond had shaken his head as he looked up at the man.

"Could you please help me?" Cloud had begged his blue eyes unsure of everything.

From that moment on the dark haired detective was never the same.

Eventually, cases were brought up, the suspect never found, and the young blond woke up to find his sister missing. He collapsed that day, some where in an alley still desperately looking for his older sister. Luckily, Leon had saved him. So Cloud studied his hardest so he could maybe help others like himself. He finally graduated from the academy when he got the best present he could ever hope for.

The phone rang twice before Cloud had picked it up. "Hello?" he greeted a bit tired. A tinkling on the other end, like a laugh of a fragile creature, answered him. The blond felt his eyes grow misty and his breathing almost stopped.

"Cloud… Can you forgive me?"

At Cloud's Apartment

With the help of Riku, Sora had managed to put the sleeping Cloud in his bed. Sora's request had drained him completely. Sora was just glad Cloud had finally let it all out. He smiled when he turned back to Riku. The silver haired one returned it weakly. After hearing Cloud's story he felt like a traitor. He couldn't explain why though…

"Thanks Riku…" Sora whispered. The cop nodded. He turned around to leave but something… something so very soft and gentle had a hold of his arm. Riku's eyes landed on Sora's pink face.

"W-Wait…" the boy pleaded with his face to the floor. Riku gulped and waited. Sora attentively looked back up to Riku. "I'm… I would like it if you spent the night…" he said a little louder. The aqua eyes had widened. He looked out the window for a moment, seeing the harsh conditions. With a sigh Riku consented.

"I'll stay out here tonight, so go to bed," Riku ordered softly. The blue eyed teen gratefully obeyed. Sora had turned to his new room but paused again as he saw the hard outline of Riku blocked the light from the streetlamps in the window.

"Goodnight…" Sora murmured. Riku's outline had softened for a moment as he looked over the teen.

"Goodnight Sora," Riku replied in a breath. Sora felt his heart warm for a moment, despite the harsh cold his wet clothes caused as they rubbed his skin. With a slow movement, Sora had padded into his room and forgot how he fell into a deep sleep filled with silver laughs and aqua colored rain…

**TBC**

**A/N:** Wow, this was a very surreal chapter. I'm not quite sure what happened between Riku and Sora in the last few paragraphs. But strangely, it was sweet. I tired to make this chapter simple, beautiful, and dreamlike.

That is what I believe death does to people. It puts you in a fog, but it does open your eyes. When faced with a death of a loved one, things have simplified for a moment. Sadly you realize, the world is beautiful because we never know how long we have, and then suddenly, the skies are blue, and the stars shrine so brightly you cry.

It's a very somber chapter.

I imagine people can understand Leon's last line to Riku now. See? Leon understands Riku's growing attachment. You feel bad for everybody in this one! Okay well, that's all.

Review and I'll forever love you!

-SAI-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Like it so far? Please keep up the reviews! Please? I really need some feed back… This story is an odd one for me. I don't like this kind of story, but I wanted to write it you know?

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Six**

"GET UP!"

The only response was a snore. The blond sighed as he jumped on the bed. A grumble came from underneath the sheets. With an automatic eye roll Cloud began to flick at the sheets. A few weary protests came from the figure in the bed.

"Come one Sora, I made pancakes-"

"PANCAKES!"

Cloud winced as he was shoved off the bed and onto the cold, hard floor. With a growl he lazily got up to find Sora slurping his orange juice down in a hurry as he shoveled in more pancakes. Suddenly it was almost hard to find anger at Sora…

So far it had been two weeks since Sora came to live with Cloud. The case against Ansem was put under file as new cases kept coming up. When the chestnut haired lad found out he just said with a sigh, "That's life I guess…"

Sora had been going to a private school down the street from Cloud's apartment. Luckily, the boy got in on a scholarship. Sora had admitted he was thinking of just dropping out since it would be his last year of High school any way, but Cloud forbid it. Instead this would look better on a college application.

By now the morning had become a kind of ritual. It would take twenty minutes to wake up Sora, and as soon as he mentioned food, Sora would be up and gulping down everything but the plate. The Riku would absently stroll in; make Sora blush for his cutesy pajamas, and the boy would get his uniform on. Afterwards Riku drove him to school despite the uncle-nephew pair telling him it would be too much trouble, but Sora still got a ride anyways and Cloud would end up going to work with Riku.

"Hey Sora," greeted the young cop as he literally sauntered into the kitchen. Sora paused in his pancake massacre to glance up and smile. Riku noticed the smudge of syrup on the teen's cheek. He leaned down, causing Sora's face to heat. He swiped his thumb over the offending maple drop, and licked his thumb clean.

"Th-Thanks," the cerulean eyed boy stuttered. Riku just smirked.

"Just helping a bunny in need," he said, pointing down at Sora's clothes. The boy blinked and looked down. He blushed a pretty shade of crimson and leapt up to go change out of his happy bunny pajamas. Cloud walked in shaking his head of gold.

"I should hurt you one day," Cloud threatened. Riku just gave him a toothy smile, finishing off Sora's abandoned pancake.

About An Hour Later

"I'll be home late today," Cloud informed Sora guilty. Sora patted his shoulder as he took off the belt so he could leave the car.

"No worries, I'm staying after today to study," Sora said. The blond ruffled his charges hair and pushed him out of the car. "Bye guys!" he shouted, running around the car so he could enter the school.

"Bye Sora!" Cloud called through Riku's open window. Sora waved and Riku grabbed his hand while the brown haired one was still in range. Blue eyes widened comically as the aqua marine ones stared him down. With a swift brush of his lips against Sora's tan knuckles, Riku muttered his goodbye.

Sora dazedly sprinted up the steps of the entrance as the school bell rang. Cloud had smacked Riku once the teen had turned around. The silver haired male gave a nervous laugh as he sped off to their work. Cloud was not in a nice mood to the newbie for the rest of the day.

In Sora's Homeroom

"Hi Sora!" a sugary voice whispered as the glazy eyed boy sat in his seat. He turned and was brought back to reality when the red head behind him tilted her head curiously.

"Morning Kairi," Sora mumbled. Kairi was taken aback and waved a hand in front of the new boy's face.

"What's with you?" she asked. Sora shook his head, his spiky hair barely moving in the process.

"Nothing…" he trailed off and brought out his books. Kairi just shrugged as she also picked out his books for the class. Then she tapped her forehead in stupidity.

"Hey Sora," she said. "I've been meaning to ask you something!" Sora had looked back in surprise.

"What did you want to ask?" he questioned. Kairi's face lit up in a mischievous smirk. Sora found he wanted to run while he could.

"I was wondering…" Kairi trailed off, fingering her pencil. Sora gulped.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Who is that devilishly handsome man that drops you off everyday?" Kairi once again had a leer on her face. "Somebody special?"

Sora's face lit on fire. Kairi laughed hysterically causing people to turn and look at her. "Could you please keep it down?" he begged hiding behind his book. The redhead was reduced to giggles as she shook her head.

"Damn, you're so lucky! He's so cute!"

"Kairi!"

"Excuse, do you have something to share with the rest of the class Mr. Strife?"

After School

"Sorry Sora," Namine apologized over and over again. Sora waved her off.

"It's okay," he said for the thousandth time. "I don't live far away. It's not like you abandoned me." Namine still looked guilty. She was the friend he was supposed to be studying with. Unfortunately she forgot she had art lessons after school.

"You're sure?" she asked. The brunet merely nodded. With a sigh she stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sora blushed as she skipped away to her classes. With a sigh, the blue eyed teen pulled his jacket closer and headed for home.

Like he said, he didn't live too far away, so it was easy enough to get home with out complaint and in a little time. The boy dug into his pockets and pulled out a shiny silver key. The lock turned and clicked, giving way as the door could now open without haste. While whistling, Sora threw his back pack inside and made a beeline to the kitchen for a snack. A happy sigh left his lungs as he saw some Pop-Tarts. The God of all Snack/Breakfast foods.

He sat at the table, munching happily on his snack, thinking over his day. He stuck out his chewed up Pop-Tart while his thoughts turned to Kairi. _I _know_ Riku is good looking!_ Sora quietly continued his thought process. _She's right too… I am lucky. He saved me…_

A loud bang rudely interrupted his thoughts. The chestnut haired boy jumped as the front door was thrown open.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE HIM!"

Sora blinked rapidly as he realized that was his Uncle's voice. "Calm down, he was just jealous," a smoother voice said. Sora knew this had to be Riku. Finishing off the snack food, the teen got up to see Cloud come fuming into the living room.

"Just because he was jealous didn't give him the right to _molest_ me- in _public_!" Cloud ranted. His baby blue eyes were flashing and his face was highly colored in magenta. Riku rubbed the back of his neck, strands of silver hair twining over pale fingers. Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"You got molested, Uncle Cloud?" he asked. Cloud's eyes enlarged tenfold and his face flushed in embarrassment. Riku turned around to see Sora, cutely confused.

"S-Sora?! Weren't you studying today?!" Cloud squeaked out. Sora just shrugged, his ugly school uniform wrinkling.

"Namine had lessons after class," he explained. "Who'd you get molested by?" the boy questioned with a slight grin. Cloud nearly glowered, but his blue eyes looked too tired.

"Twas the brilliant commissioner, Leon!" Riku taunted. Cloud tried to kick the silver haired cop, but he quickly leapt behind Sora in defense.

"Don't tell him that!" the blond reprimanded. Sora just giggled behind his hand.

"So you and the commissioner are in a relationship? Shame, shame Uncle!" Sora teased. His uncle's embarrassment almost skyrocketed.

"I'm not gay!" he protested. Riku tsked as he flamboyantly put his hands on his hips.

"The more you deny, the more it turns Leon on!" he warned. Cloud looked crestfallen as his gaze lingered on Sora.

"You have to believe me Sora," he begged. "I'm not gay!" Sora blinked in surprise. He offered a small smile.

"I was only kidding," he amended. Cloud's face lightened a little. Riku looked somberly at Sora.

"You don't… like gays?" he inquired. The brunet turned behind him to stare at Riku's dim aqua eyes.

"Gays are fine…" he said softly. His eyes glanced to the floor. "I just think that if you're in love, gender doesn't matter." Riku was quiet, his thoughts tumbling away from him. Finally Sora excused himself and walked into his new room.

"What was that, Riku?" the blond questioned, eyes darting between the room and Riku's figure. The rookie seemed to snap out of his daze at the sound of his name. Cloud shifted his weight awkwardly from his right foot to his left. "Listen… I… I think if you like Sora… its okay."

Riku felt a shade of red settle on his nose. "Um… Thanks, I think…" Cloud shook his head, golden locks swaying slightly.

"But I also think you shouldn't toy with him," Cloud added. Riku's gaze abruptly twisted toward the ground. "He's cute… but confused."

"Everyone says that," Riku growled. "I'm **not** toying with him!"

Cloud sadly stared at the closed door to Sora's room. "But you're not being kind either…"

Riku stepped back stunned. He bit his lip from replying. In the end, he sighed and nodded. "Okay Cloud…" he said as he turned back from the room. "See you tomorrow."

Cloud heard the solid clicks of his door open and close. So, he did the only thing he could and walked back to Sora's door. He knocked, entering after a pause. "Sora?" his voice echoed in the room. The teen's bed covers gave a slight bump. The blond sat at the edge of the bed. "You like Riku don't you?" Cloud interrogated.

Sora's head of chocolate carefully wiggled out from the blankets. "I'm suppose to…" he mumbled. "Because he helped save me…" Cloud let out a puff of air.

"Sora, I don't care if you like him," Cloud stated. Sora gave him a weak smile that faded away.

"I don't know really…" the boy said. Cloud ran his fine fingers through his nephew's hair. Sora almost purred. "It's only… He's nice… it feels good when he flirts with me… but that's all it is…" his voice trailed off. Cloud hummed to himself.

"Well… despite his flirtations," Cloud muttered. "He is a generous soul. He grew up a lot better than you and I did, so he feels for us." Sora laughed a little. His head turned up to look at his uncle, his cerulean eyes questioning.

"So… I can like him?" Sora asked. His face was dusting a violet color. "In… that kind of way?" Cloud only shrugged in response. Sora groaned as he buried into the bed again.

"Believe it or not, this isn't helping," he grumbled. The blond only gave a slight chuckle.

"Sorry kiddo," he apologized. "I don't know how to deal with boy troubles."

"Yeah right!" Sora exclaimed as he popped up. "What about you getting molested today huh?" Cloud gave an indignant yelp as he nearly fell off the bed in shock.

"That's different!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

And so Cloud and Sora argued pointlessly while some where the commissioner sneezed. He looked around perplexed. "Strange… Maybe some one is talking about me…" he thought aloud. The dark haired man smiled to himself. "Hopefully it's Cloud!"

Thus Leon fell into a nice fantasy about a blond. Said blond sneezed during his fight with his Godchild, who handed him a tissue with out thinking.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So the ending was odd but cute in that way. Anyways… Yeah, I always imagine Riku as a kind of flirtatious guy. This just hurts everybody's feelings… I threw in Namine and Kairi… I don't like Kairi too much. Love Namine though, go figure.

So I threw Leon in here just a tiny bit in the end. Haha, Cloud was molested! But honestly, he's just so molestable…

Uh… not much too talk about this time. Sorry for the long update, school's hectic… That's it really. Keep reviewing and these will come out quicker. I need that feed back otherwise my mind goes, _No one cares so we'll do it later…_

Alright, until next time all!

**-SAI-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** And the plot thickens…

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not, in any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Seven**

Of all the dirty rotten tricks in the entire world, Yuffie had to fall for possibly the oldest (and presumably the worst) one in all of time! She felt like screaming and maiming anything that she came into contact with.

Because, just as her luck were to have it, today she had been fired (sure, just 'cause the boss says _laid off,_ it makes the whole idea just _peachy_), then her car had its tires slashed (each and every one of them), her bills came in an exceeding amount (as well as some unwanted junk mail and crap she totally forgets about after a while), finally she got kicked out of her house due to her inability of paying rent (which the movie is so _unfair_ since her land lord's a complete _asshole_).

Being depressed and with no place to go, she calls some of her best girlfriends and they decided to take her to a bar on the east side of town. Now, Yuffie is a heavy drinker and is addicted to partying, but today just sucked. The last thing she wanted to do was get wasted off her butt and end up in a fight, thus ending the absolutely worst night downtown in a jail cell.

What did she do then?

She flirted with every cute hottie at the bar.

It was going so well, and her confidence was once more soaring through the air like a rocket. That was until she met a gorgeous guy who offered to buy her a drink. So she was about to guzzle it down (the guy was frickin' _smoking_ he was so hot) when she noticed the drink was fizzing.

Oh wonderful… date rape drug.

Now, Yuffie is a scientist, but she isn't exactly stupid. With a nice crack in the chump's beautiful jaw, the girl walked out fuming. Her anger clouded her judgment and she had stomped straight into an unfamiliar alley. A groan escaped her as she spun on her heel and tried to march back to the bar. Sadly, Yuffie wasn't quite sure which way she came from.

Grumbling under her breath, she spied down the left way and then the right way. Both looked dark, smelly, and very appalling in general. Perhaps it was the scent of hobos and mice the size of trashcans (_the R.O.U.S.s! _Yuffie's mind chimed)?

It was as she was singing "Eenie Meanie Minnie Moe," that a loud shriek had erupted down one of the corridors. A gun shot progressed soon after the scream.

Immediately her feet propelled her down the left side alley way, rounding the corner just in time to see dark colored car speed away from a yellow illuminated street. A new smell surrounded the allies. It was the smell of copper.

"Oh man…" Yuffie gasped out in a throaty voice. She swallowed thickly as she bent down to a still body. The person was definitely dead and gone. Quickly she pulled out her phone from her back pocket to dial 911. After talking to the operator and getting an ambulance and police officers to come to the address she was squatting at, the girl stared at the body of a young man with blond hair and a tattoo under one of his eyes.

"Looks like you've had a worse day then me, huh?" she asked. "After all… nothing can be much worse than dying young right?" Yuffie could already here the sirens coming from up the yellow street the alley bled into. Just as the standard issue black and white car pulled up, the unlucky girl realized something.

Looks like she was going to spend a night downtown after all. _Crap._

Flat 1-C, Riku's Home

The young cop was staring at his ceiling. Thoughts littered his mind. It had been a little while since the whole… incident, as Riku liked to think of it. In that time he couldn't sleep well. Sora was the only thing on his mind.

Sora was a confusing topic.

_I like Sora,_ he thought. _Sora's cute._

But at the same time… _Sora doesn't like me…_ Riku sighed as he flipped over in his bed. He had calculated the age difference. Four years. Not that big of a deal (as long as they didn't get caught really).

_Lucky me… I'm the knight and shining amour that saved a cute little brunet from a whore house after his mom died in front of his eyes._ Riku mentally groaned. No wonder Sora liked him at first sight. It was only natural that the boy and savior pair grew attached right away. In the end, they would float apart.

After all, it had been a while now. There should be no problem… right?

Sadly, if that was true, Riku wouldn't be up, tossing and turning and definitely laminating over said brunet.

Riku sighed. He supposed he would just have to get over it eventually. As he came to that conclusion (and not for the first time at all) the silver haired man was about to drift off into one of his fantasies when a lord ringing sounded from his pants on the floor.

"Damn…"

Riku kicked off the sweat-ridden sheets and quickly snatched his pants. Angrily he saw the title, COMMISSIONER, flash on his glowing blue screen of his cell phone. For a fleeting moment, Riku wanted to press the cancel button. But what with it being-

_Holy shit! Three in the morning?!_

Riku turned away from his alarm clock. With a growl he jabbed the speaker button on his phone. "Someone better be dead, ass," he growled.

The response he received immediately made him regret those words.

Police Station

"How long?" Riku asked as he walked into the commissioner's office. Leon looked up from his paper work with a sigh.

"Be more specific, rookie," the dark haired man said irritably. Riku rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"How long before you call Cloud," the rookie clarified. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he questioned. "Why would I need to call in Strife when all we're dealing with is a dead gang banger?" Riku growled as he immediately bolted up from the chair he just sat down in.

"Come on! Zell ends up dead and you expect me not to believe it doesn't have something to do with that scumbag Ansem?!" The commissioner rose from his seat threateningly at Riku's increased voice.

"Listen, you know as well as I that Zell dealt with drugs, he could have been killed for any numerous amounts of things," Leon bit out through clenched teeth. Riku glared.

"Are you under Ansem's thumb?" he questioned bluntly. Leon's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Then with a few deep breaths, he turned away from the newbie cop.

"Never question your superiors! You're dismissed," the man snarled under his breath. Riku let out a grunt, but nonetheless complied. Just as he wrenched open the door to stalk out, Leon's quiet voice reached his ears. "_**I**_'m not under someone's thumb but I do have a job to maintain. Unlike you…"

Riku looked back confused for a moment. Leon swiveled his chair around with a pointed stare. With a slight gasp, Riku grinned. "Sorry, I guess I was just shell-shocked."

He strolled out of the office and walked down the hall straight to the coroner.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Alright, so that's it for this chapter… I have a total writer's block going on. DAMN!But yes, the plot thickens. My apologies for the shortness, didn't know what else to do with this chapter.

This is going to be the last chapter for a while. I'll continue to write it, but until the WHOLE story is completed, I won't update…

Sorry, but I don't know when exactly it will get finished. Hopefully soon enough. Same goes for any other fics you've been reading from me. But trust me—I'M NOT DEAD YET!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I was in a chocolate chip pancake mood when I wrote the beginning… Been a while, huh? Sorry, I'm working on it!

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter** **Eight**

Sora woke up that morning feeling like pancakes. **Chocolate chip **pancakes where every bite was a chocolaty explosion of pleasure. So he got up, threw on some gray sweats over his moogle pajamas since the landlord turned off the heat, and skipped to the kitchen. He had just started mixing up his instant batter with chips when his uncle stumbled from the bedroom. Sora turned and greeted him with a good morning.

"G' morning…" his uncle mumbled, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice. Sora spooned up some batter and drizzled it onto the skillet, frowning when his perfect circle spread out to make an oval. As he shrugged, he turned back to see his uncle putting the carton back in the fridge, holding a glass full of orange liquid.

"You have the day off today?" the brunet asked. Cloud nodded as he sipped his drink, walking around the counter to go and sit sleepily at his favorite spot at the table. Sora went back to flipping his pancake as best as he could. "Then we should go out and see a movie!" he suggested.

"Movie…?" Cloud repeated. He turned in his seat, seeing Sora dump an oval shaped brunt looking pancake on a plate full of a few more similar looking ovals. "Don't you have school?" Cloud scratched his head as Sora held up the plate and handed it over to his legal guardian.

"It's Saturday, Uncle Cloud," Sora said pointedly. Cloud made a small 'o' with his mouth as he also picked up some syrup. He poured it on his pancakes, cutting off a corner of his breakfast to eat. The blond was surprised as fluffy, warm chocolate decorated pancake danced across his taste buds.

"These are good, Sora," he complemented while swallowing happily. He began carving up the rest of the cakes and Sora was beaming while he made his own meal for the morning. Cloud smacked his lips, reaching for his glass.

"So, what about a movie then?" Sora inquired as his plate rapidly grew full of chocolaty pancakes too. Cloud hummed as he let the juice flow down his throat. Putting down the empty glass, the uncle nodded.

"You know," he started thoughtfully; "I do want to go see that new J.D. Robb flick."

"That's just what I was thinking!" Sora let out a slight squeal of joy, forgetting momentarily his pancake. Then he turned back as the sizzling of batter caught his ears. The off-duty cop laughed behind his hand when his nephew ran around trying to smack out the sudden flames in the frying pan.

Flat 1-C, Riku's Home

Pages of reports from the coroner's were spread out over the neat, straight lined table. With a tape recorder out, Riku was commenting on the pictures and witness statement. All he was really doing was mulling over info he already knew… but it felt like he was doing _something_.

That had to count in the long run, correct?

Incorrect, but hell it was worth a shot.

"… Evidence in photo shows that this was a quick drive-by, if that. The vic must have either been selling or—" the rookie cut off his recorder as the phone rang shrilly, breaking his concentration. Growling under his breath, the man got up, checking his caller ID. **STRIFE, CLOUD**

"Cloud, I'm kind of busy so why don't you--" Riku snapped while picking up the phone. A meep on the other end of the line immediately slowed the cop's threat. Riku almost scrambled backward as if to erase he's frustrated attitude. "Err… Sora?"

"Yup," Sora nervously laughed, trying to stifle it with his hands. If Riku was a bit less dignified, he would have blushed. Truth is though; the silver haired one had almost **too** **much** dignity.

"Oh… well…" he sighed into the phone, wondering what he should say. Lucky for him, Sora's upbeat attitude decided to save his confusion and embarrassment.

"So, listen, the reason I'm calling," Sora began and Riku could practically see the teen twist his fingers around the curly cord, "Is because Cloud and I are going to see the new J.D. Robb flick. We were wondering if you wanted to come…?"

Riku almost jumped at the chance, instantly wanting to comply and sit with the cutie in a dark theater for two hours during a thriller but… glancing back at his table the picture of his informant, hell a good guy and possibly a _friend_, **murdered** made him pause.

"I dunno…" he mumbled, scratching his head as a particularly itchy spot behind his ear started to annoy him. "I have some work to do…"

"Oh, please come with us," Sora begged, entirely not even trying to subtly persuade the older male. "I haven't seen you in days and you say you've been working this whole time. You **must** be aggravated by now and need a break… _Please_?"

Taking a deep gulp of air, Riku tried not to image those big, baby blue eyes staring at him while pleading with him. Guilty, Riku walked over to his table and swept the photographs in a large manila envelope. He then walked over and grabbed a pair of his shoes lying haphazardly by the door.

"Alright already…" he agreed. In his ear, Sora let out a happy squeal and continuously thanked him and spouted off about how great he was. The newbie took a moment to hold the phone from his ear so he could snicker without being heard.

_He should be illegal… He's way too adorable for his own good._

The New Mega Plex of Twilight Town

Cloud grunted as he was left with carrying the numerous snacks Sora ordered. Riku refused to help, saying it was simply uncharacteristic of him to stoop to menial labor. The brunet then cutely begged his uncle to be nice, and Cloud was a victim to those wide azure eyes.

They were sitting down in the theater, the blond still seething about being a pack mule while Riku teased Sora endlessly. The boy would blush and accidentally shout out his indignations of how his ass was NOT heart shaped, thus causing many of the teenage girls behind them to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"I oughta kick you…" Sora grumbled under his breath. Riku was smiling behind his hand, leaning back in his seat and feeling much more at ease than he had in a long while. That was until Cloud's cell phone went off violently, and the cop ended up shrieking and throwing popcorn everywhere.

Sora was able to laugh until his sides hurt and Riku peeked over the boy bent over with tears in his eyes to see who called. Cloud fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it as it vibrated. The girls behind them started to get huffy and one even went so far as to loudly shush them.

"'Leon'…?" Riku read the bright blue letters questioningly. Then a wicked grin lit up his elegant features. "Since when do you call the commissioner by his first name, _Cloud_?" Cloud glared venomously, flipping open the cell quickly.

"Hello?" he practically growled.

"What about your cell Riku?" Sora inquired. Riku glanced down at his pants pocket frowning at the square shape that was his own phone.

"I shouldn't have brought it. Who would call me anyways?" Riku grumbled as he wretched it out of his pocket and fumbled to try and silence it. Getting lost with all the many twists and turns and buttons and number combos Riku soon gave up and glared at the stupid toy his parents bought him earlier in the year so they could keep in touch.

"Here, my friend Kairi has the same phone," Sora offered as he held out his hand. Riku gave it over gladly. As Sora silenced it he happily locked the key pad, holding it out for the silver haired one to take back. Riku shook his head vehemently.

"Just return it afterward so I don't forget to have you put it back later," Riku demanded sullenly. Sora let out a laugh as he stuck it in his side pocket of his cargo pants. As he checked back to his uncle, Cloud stood up; brushing off the salt and some of the sticky candy he threw up earlier.

"Alright, I'll be there soon…" the man finished. He hung up on whoever called and turned to Sora somberly.

"Uncle Cloud?" the boy's gaze turned curious and somewhat anxious.

"I'm sorry Sora," he apologized. "A cold case of mine has been reopened. I have to go."

"Oh… okay," Sora dejectedly stood up too, a crestfallen look dashing over his face. That was when Riku jumped up too.

"Woah, woah!" the rookie held up his hands in the signature 'Stop!' motion. Cloud's eyes widened a bit and Sora paused in surprise. Riku's hand fell down to his side, slapping against the jeans he opted to wear this afternoon. "Isn't today your day off?"

"Doesn't matter—"

"Maybe not to you," Riku interrupted. He clapped Sora on the shoulder and the youth almost gasped at the sudden warmth running over him. "But you can't just abandon your nephew you know." Cloud gave the newbie a glare.

"I'm not—" he began fiercely, but was cut off as one of the girls behind them started throwing some more food at the men standing up. The blond sighed and raked a hand over his candy-clotted hair. "Riku, I _have_ to go…"

"Really," Sora butted in, gently prying the large hand from his shoulder. "I'll be okay."

"I don't know…" Riku muttered, "It's unfair. I thought you really wanted to see this."

"Some other time, I promise," the brunet stage whispered. Cloud fidgeted. Finally shaking away all the guilt he pushed Sora back into the theater seat.

"You stay here then," the uncle ordered. He nodded to Riku. "It's _my_ case, so you can stay too." Those aqua orbs grew round as Cloud swept by, also shoving him into a seat. He pointed at both of the two men and at the same time, batted away the bonbon headed straight for his forehead. "So be good!"

As the aurum figured man disappeared down the steep stairs and into the fading light of the theater, Sora and Riku gaped at each other.

"The hell was that?" Riku blurted out. Sora shook his head, chocolate bangs falling into his eyes.

"No clue," he confessed. The cop-off-duty let out a sigh, sitting back in his chair.

"You're uncle's frigging weird," he grumbled. The boy next to him shrugged.

"At least he's cute," Sora pointed out. Riku's eyes slid over to the side, watching Sora out of the corner of his eyes. With a smile and a cliché yawn, Riku stretched his arms up and over Sora's head rest.

"At least I know where you get it from," he taunted lightly. Sora's face grew warmer and color resided on those cheeks. Gulping, he let himself lean into Riku's embrace. The cop could feel his insides grow fuzzy from the recuperated action. Both men relaxed in the dim glow of the screen… It should have been a lovely evening.

Cloud's Desk Approximately 1 Hour and 45 Minutes Later

"This sucks…" the blonde grumbled as he shifted through more papers on his desk. Finally, the report of the hijacker case was put to rest. With the testimony and not to mention DNA evidence that came in with the latest vic, Cloud could send that bastard to jail for a long, long time.

A pen dangled from the cherry mouth as he slammed his desk drawer closed with a furious satisfaction. Even though he missed the latest thriller movie he had been dying to see, at least it was at the expense of the safety of the people in Twilight. The detective chewed on the tip of his pen absently as he started toward Leon's office door to turn in his reports.

He reached for the doorknob just as the commissioner burst through with panicked eyes. Cloud instantly took a step back, a fist gripping his heart in unrelenting pressure. The brunet's brows slanted down as he recognized the person standing paralyzed in front of him. "Riku's just been sent to the hospital," he murmured.

Cloud's body swayed as he waited for the inevitable statement.

"We can't find Sora."

A pen clattered to floor, ink smearing the immaculate tiles as sheets of paper floated like feathers ripped from an angel soon followed…

**TBC**

**A/N:** I was so confused about how I should have ended this chapter. Then, in a snap, it came to me. There will only be two more chapters to look forward to (if you checked my bio you would have known that, but I'll just tell you anyway)!

J.D. Robb is actually the pseudo name Nora Roberts uses for her "… In Death" series. It's part romance and part mystery/adventure/fantasy cop stories about a female detective named Eve Dallas. It's okay. I'm kind of fed up with "strong" female characters. There's a point when you pass "strong" and enter into "butch." Nora Roberts pushes that line for me. However, I fucking love Roarke.

Riku makes me smile in this chapter… Personally, I always thought Sora had a heart shaped butt too. The weird interlude between Cloud and Riku where they argue confused me as I wrote it. I hope it didn't confuse anyone else. Riku's just way too protective of Sora's feelings is all.

Poor Sora. You get kidnapped much too often. But, what happened to Riku?! Find out in Chapter Nine!!

(_SteelAgainstIvory_)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** By the way, the stuff in this chapter is all FAKE. Really fricking FAKE. I am NOT a doctor. I am NOT a computer analyst. And most importantly, I AM a writer. So there.

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not in, any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nine**

Blue eyes were brokenly looking up at a damp ceiling. Piping was visible, but barely. It was much too dark for any real detail. The breath from the blue eyed young man was shallow and whispery. Blood splattered his once clean shirt, crusted brown by the exposure to the air…

A sound came from somewhere beyond his cell. The chocolaty head turned slightly, eyes' now pointing off to what was the east… or maybe it was the west. Sora didn't know. Strained voices seemed to grow louder, echoing around and banging off the metal pipes to the virgin ears.

"Risky…"

"… got what we wanted…"

"Still angry? It was only…"

"Don't get far… holding grudges."

"… would know, boss."

Sora decided to close his eyes. His head was still throbbing and he didn't want to think about what happened just a little bit ago… and what might happen soon. Plus it was much to dark to see anything. It seemed like he would never consider colors or sunshine again… As he drifted off, the only color he could remember was the crimson bursting forth from silver…

Twilight Hospital- Emergency Care

Riku was perched on the edge of the wax covered examining table, scowling as he tugged at his bandage. The doctor was refusing to let him out of the room, claiming that it was such a close shot that they couldn't risk the rookie to run around chasing bad guys. As the handle of the door clicked, Riku swiveled his head, glaring with his good left eye at what he thought was the doctor.

He really shouldn't have been so surprised when Cloud burst forth, his lip chewed to pieces in his nervousness. As soon as those deep oceanic eyes rested on the wounded junior, they almost seemed to burst into grief and tears. Riku spun his head to the side, unable to think how similar Cloud and Sora's eyes really were.

"What happened?" the commissioner, who Riku didn't notice until he stepped out of his blind spot, questioned in a voice that cut like steel.

"Have you lost your eye?" Cloud mumbled, guilt written all over his features. Riku glanced up and let out a harsh breath, deciding to skip over the pleasantries and lies he could have for either man in the room with him.

"Sora and I were leaving the theater when Sora noticed the sniper dot first… I pushed him out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. We must have had a tail because almost immediately they took him right from under me. I was stupid enough to pause for a split second…" Riku growled and clutched to the bed with bloodied nails.

"Any idea which direction they took off?" Leon asked, striding over to pick up the information on Riku's injuries. The brunet let out an inner sigh of relief when he read the diagnosis that the rookie wouldn't be permanently blinded. The bullet hit just right that it shot under his eye via the brow and out the side of his cheek, completely bypassing his brain entirely.

Or, that was what it looked like. The aim was off or the bullet was bad or maybe Riku was just a lucky son of a bitch. Either way, the hospital didn't want to chance it. Neither did Leon. He put down the clipboard and drew up his cell phone.

"They must have been watching us the whole time…" Cloud muttered. Riku nodded but then clutched the side of his head as it ached with the movement. Instantly the older cop was up and looking for anything that might soothe his wound. As Cloud handed him some pills labeled for Riku's pain, he observed the narrowed aqua eyes that concentrated off to the side.

"Asshole should have killed me…" Cloud gasped as the younger man dry swallowed his pain meds. "Now he's going to suffer."

"C'mon, Cloud; we got to go back to the station," Lionheart informed. "I sent over Tidus to the theater to go and get any outside security camera, suspects, vics, anything. I put Roxas on profile duty, and he says that a witness just came in with a license plate." Riku leapt off the table, reaching out for his jacket. Cloud turned back in alarm.

"No Riku! You have to stay here," Cloud said. Riku batted away the friendly hands guiding him back to the bed. A white hot pang suddenly shot across his silver skull. The junior cop hissed, dropping to his knees and cradling his head. "Rest and get better. We'll find Sora," the blond man tried to whisper, hoping in vain his loud voice and insistent shoves hadn't harmed his pupil further. An enraged cranium of white hair speckled in pink launched back up at the other two males.

"I'm not gonna sit here and wait! **Dammit**! I have to find him!"

"Don't be stupid…" the commissioner spat. Cloud looked back to the grim face. Riku let out a small gasp as the darker man strut over and yanked Cloud back up so fast it practically threw him into the door. Riku lost balance as his near sighted orb was completely overwhelmed by the close capacity of the Leon's hard visage. "You're hurt. Seriously hurt. If you die, Sora will cry, making Cloud cry. Then I'll have to kick your ass!"

Cloud covered his mouth so the squeak of fear wouldn't tumble out as Leon surged back around and ushered him out of the door. As his feet stumbled over their shoelaces, the aurum head swiveled back to see Riku's bowed face staring agonizingly at the linoleum flooring. Leon then swung the door shut with a harsh slam.

"Why would you say that?" Cloud inquired softly as the echo rang across the pale corridor. Leon's shoulders slumped over as he let out a sigh. Cautiously he peeked back to see the smaller man staring at him with weak eyes.

"Riku may be strong… but he's not invincible. He doesn't realize that yet…" he tried to explain. Cloud's brows came down in a deep V.

"He's worried… he just cares about Sora—"

"Cloud!" Leon interrupted his tone as tender as his heart. "He doesn't _just_ _care_ anymore!" The commissioner twisted fully to stare into those brilliant orbs of the sea. Cloud found himself move backwards as Leon sprung forward. The rejection stung the taller male and the blond saw it plainly for the first time.

"You-You know… exactly how he feels… Don't you?" Cloud realized and his face began to blaze causing Leon's eyes to darken. Everything seemed a great amount bigger to the poor men in the bustling hallway.

Leon opened his mouth but suddenly his phone buzzed on his hip. Gritting his teeth, the man wretched it out of its snazzy holder and flipped it open. His dark eyes lost their spark, glancing back to Cloud. "We'll talk later. Roxas' witness didn't pan out. We have to find Sora before it's too late!"

"Right!" Cloud nodded and both men stormed back to the world beyond the metallic smell of blood and cleaned surgical steel.

Meanwhile Riku gazed on at the floor in misery. Sora was hurt and probably lost and all the aqua eyed cop could do was sit on his bum and stare at the floor helplessly! _Dammit!_ Riku closed his eye and slammed his fist on the ground. His eyes grew wet in frustration. The salt in his right eye made his injury throb pointlessly.

_The medicine must be kicking in_. He concluded as he shamelessly rubbed at his good eye. Riku openly cursed as he bought his legs up to his chest, something he hadn't done since he was a child. He rested his swathed forehead on the knees, too tired to stop the memories of his last few hours with Sora as they bombard his brain…

"_Oh, please come with us," Sora begged_. Riku imagined that the boy over the phone must have been clenching his hand under his heart. It made him smile. _"I haven't seen you in days and you say you've been working this whole time. You __**must**__ be aggravated by now and need a break… Please?" _

Riku's scratched fingers dug into the fabric of his jeans. Just the thought of that sugary voice made his insides tremble in trepidation.

_The boy would blush and accidentally shout out his indignations of how his ass was NOT heart shaped, thus causing many of the teenage girls behind them to erupt in a fit of giggles. "I oughta kick you…" Sora grumbled under his breath. Riku was smiling behind his hand, leaning back in his seat and feeling much more at ease than he had in a long while._

How could everything have changed in so short a time?

"_Here, my friend Kairi has the same phone," Sora offered as he held out his hand. Riku gave it over gladly. As Sora silenced it he happily locked the key pad, holding it out for the silver haired one to take back. Riku shook his head vehemently._

"_Just return it afterward so I don't forget to have you put it back later," Riku demanded sullenly. Sora let out a laugh as he stuck it in his side pocket of his cargo pants._

Riku's eye snapped open.

"My cell…" he gaped, covering his mouth as though the walls would hear it and magically make it untrue. "Sora still has my cell…!"

Tech Lab, Commonly Called Axel's Sanctuary

Axel was the only person in the lab today. Leon had called everybody who could be called out on the field in hopes of finding Sora Strife quicker. However, the redhead got this message briefly since he slept in, and the gorgeous Roxy had time to mention it as Axel pranced in with a donut box for everybody in hopes of waylaying his punishment.

So it must have been luck that Axel was stuck all alone in his wonderful lab when the phone rang a little too violently. Coughing out the pastry lodged in his larynx, Axel picked up the telephone was a hoarse, "H-Hello?"

"Axel! Thank God!" a rough tone answered. Axel blinked, wondering if that was really who he thought it was on the other end.

"Riku?" he questioned. A breathy sigh of relief said that, 'Yes, this is Riku. Whacha up to buddy?'

"Listen! I need you to—"

"Hey, wait a second, Lionhart said you were in the hospital," Axel cut off stupidly. The newbie groaned on the other end of the line.

"Forget that jackass," he ordered. Axel raised an eyebrow at the harshness, but did as instructed. "I need you to give me a trace." Almost as soon as it was said the redhead's computer was up and loading. The lights were dimmed and the screen gave off a teal tint that reflected in glassy green eyes.

"Trace of what, Ri?" Axel switched the phone from one side of his head to his other as his left hand soon took over for the right, typing away instructions and popping up different government founded programs.

"A cell number," the platinum blond rumbled. The tech man then spun to the telephone holder, pressing the speaker button and setting the phone off to the side. Quickly he clicked off some useless lists and brought up another one.

"On or off?" he interrogated.

"Off." A series of different agendas popped up.

"Pre-paid or plan?"

"Plan." Another new box and a few others lost.

"Work or person?"

"Person." Down to a final window.

"Company and number."

"Ericson, (609) 458-9272." Keys clicked away in the faint light.

"Got it!" Axel said with a smirk. He crossed his arms as he sat back triumphantly in his swivel chair.

"Tell it to me, Axe," Riku commanded, swiping up a bottle of pills on the counter. Axel grimaced on the other end. Unfortunately, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Riku was playing at.

"Listen, if Ansem took Sora and he's—"

"I don't have time to argue with you! Just tell me **now**!"

Axel nearly jumped at the fury in that cool voice. Ragged breathing came from Riku and the fire-headed man knew that waiting was slowly killing the poor cop. With tongue in cheek Axel answered, "74th district. Within a five or so mile radius of the meat docks… you can make it in 20 minutes if you hurry."

"Thank you…" Riku murmured. Throwing away his pride Axel called out for a second to the receiver. The young detective hesitated, digits spread out on the cold metal of a door jam.

"Don't try and be a hero…" the technician warned. "I'm giving you 20 minutes exactly before I call Cloud."

"… Axel…" Riku's voice warmed over for a second and he smiled. "I don't know how I can ever repay you, but I swear I'll find away."

"19 minutes, Ri," the jade eyed one informed. Riku didn't waste a moment longer as he dropped the phone, the cream colored curls bouncing it in the air. Axel heard the clacking of plastic on solid ground and then the dial tone. Shutting his eyes in exhaustion, Axel pressed the off button of the telephone.

_God bless…_

**TBC**

**A/N:** I decided that this was a fitting end to this chapter. The tenth (and FINALE) chap is probably going to be the longest. Not quite sure what will happen in that one. Um, there's not a lot to explain. So, review and the next one will come out faster! Toddles!

Oh and the cold case in the last chapter was just something to get Cloud away from Sora so he could be kidnapped. That's all. Didn't mean to confuse anyone, sowwie.

(_SteelAgainstIvory_)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Time for the end… dear readers, hopefully you have enjoyed as much as I have.

**Warning:** All the fun stuff is up here. Boy on Boy. Smexy stuff. Angst.

**Disclaimer:** -Takes out notebook- SAI does not, in any way shape or form, own King Hearts and blah…

**Summary:** Sora's mother is a prostitute. When she dies, Sora finds out that she owned money to her employers. What's Sora to do? And how does a young undercover cop, Riku, fit in?

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis on words.**

Time skip

Self-explanatory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Ten**

"Damn you!"

Sora was chained up, legs giving up and slumping, his body being held up only because of the cold chains digging into his wrists. His breathing was light, panting almost. Ansem stood arrogantly in front of him, arms crossed and knuckles getting chapped.

"Why the hell won't you cry out!"

Another sucker punch to the face and Sora went in a wide arch, swinging to the side. Lifeless sapphire eyes focused on the ground and not the possibility his jaw might be cracked in that last slug. The pain didn't register; he was out to the world, ever since Riku died…

74th District

Riku paused by the last lingering buildings of the block, letting his head rest on the brick paneling. He cursed under his breath, feeling the low throb of pain in his skull. The platinum blond ignored it, instead pushing off the building and urging forward.

His obscured vision was twirling around and he knew he had to find Sora NOW.

If he couldn't really save him this time, he wouldn't ever have a chance with him. Whatever it may mean for the future. Riku shook his head, the bandages loosening a touch. _Goddammit! I need __**some**__ kind of sign! Please!_

Riku smiled to himself as out of the corner of his eye he saw a black limo with tinted windows.

Aww, a sign.

In the Warehouse

"Boss, we just got a call. It's from Reno."

Ansem scowled and twisted from Sora. The brunet glanced up on automatic. The evil man stalked over and yanked the cellphone from one of his lackeys. He left the room, hissing into the speaker. The two bodyguards went with him. The door closed and bathed the room in the stifling black. The odor of mold and rotten meat rose from the floorboards.

In the dark, blue orbs grew misty and tears rained down.

_Riku… I'm so sorry…! I'm just so scared!_

"I'm s-sorry! I only wish I could have told you—" the boy choked on his own words and sobbed hopelessly.

Just Outside

Riku leaned on the car, back against the tire, his legs out in front of him messily. The redhead driving the car had just left and so did another man under a heavy cloak with long gray hair much like Ansem, but definitely more menacing.

The rookie took his chance to catch his breath and load up his weapon neatly. He put in a fresh round of clips, teeth clamped down on another pill. It was fogging him up just a bit, but he had to block out in order to move fast and quietly.

A silver, bandaged head peeked from behind the hood of the long car. With a deep breath the man was pretty much as ready as he was ever going to be. Closing his eyes and quickly sprinting the short distance from the car to the door of the warehouse, Riku uttered a pray he heard his mother use once when she was robbed.

Riku was only thirteen at the time, but he would never forget the terror as she asked the Lord Above to walk with her in the valley of shadows. It was at that moment when he decided that he would do anything in his power to grow up and be one of the good guys and protect those important to him.

It was also at that moment nothing in the world was so dire as right now was.

From Outside Sora's Cell Door

"You have the boy?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I don't see the problem. Just give him to me."

"No. You have no idea how much trouble this brat has caused me!"

"Well, I can certainly image…"

"His mother owes me! _He_ now owes me! Look what he has done to my arm!"

"That little boy shot you?"

"Well, not him…"

"Ah, yes, that looks like a bullet wound one might get from the kind of weapons the Twilight Police have in stock."

"Listen—"

"No, you listen; Cloud has done all in his power to send me to jail. He would have if not for a technicality. So, Mr. Ansem, my revenge takes precedence over your hurt pride. If this boy is really the nephew Detective Strife is going to adopt, then you'd better step aside. Do you hear?"

"Uh—I, I!"

"If you would please open the door…"

The tell-tale click could be heard echoing through the room. Sora's muscles were tensed as light spilled into the room. For a moment his freezing flesh knew the touch of sun… and then a silhouette blocked all hope.

Footsteps were soft in comparison to the fluttering of the youth's frightened heartbeat. No one dared move as a pair of boots entered Sora's wavering vision. A gloved hand tilted up his face by his chin. Blank eyes stared up at a man, handsome in that dangerous serial killer sort of way. But they wouldn't focus long enough.

"Yes, yes…" the deep, wolfish voice said. "I've seen these eyes before… Just like Cloud…" A chuckle caused his spine to shiver in fear. "Even your gravity-defining hair is the same." The man turned back to Ansem and severely asked, "How much?"

"What?" the harsh tone questioned.

"I only have half a million with me at the moment, will that suffice?"

"Well…" calculated gold eyes watched Sora's expression quickly flicker back to life and his eyes widen in sudden realization. "Just for an hour. Get me the rest of the million and you can keep him."

"Deal."

"No!" Sora yelled, pulling at the metal links above him, rattling the pipes they held onto. Ansem simply smiled and the cloaked man grinned, eyes blazing in pleasure.

The Hallways of the Warehouse

Riku swayed on his feet, hitting the tin wall, causing a slight thunder sound around the building. He was cussing, trying to get his mind focused. A trickle of pain worked its way under his right eye. With a sigh, the newbie cautiously made his way were the most noise was coming from.

Then he halted instantly as the sound of sirens wailed from a few miles down the road. Tension burst forth from the entire building and the cop checked his watch, silently plotting to kill Axel in his mind.

_You sonovabith! I still have a few minutes left!_

Gun cocked and ready, Riku heard a shriek from down one of the corridors. He gasped as he recognized it. He bolted down the dimly lit halls, bypassing men rushing around in frenzy. They seemed to ignore any other presence then their own.

"LEGGO! S-STOP!"

A few men dressed in thick suits pushed past the injured policeman. They weren't fazed by the screaming of a young man in frantic need. Riku growled and knocked them out the way, winding down to an open door leading to a sinister cell.

"HELP ME! P-PLEASE!"

Riku caught sight of Ansem, who turned just in time to be decked in the nose. Instantly, the creep went down, his brain jarring on the sides of his skull and knocking him out. Riku turned to see the figure of a man swallowing up a tiny outline of a teenager.

"R-RIKU!"

And then the cop shot the asshole.

The silver haired one, stumbled into the room, kicking aside the body to see Sora tied up in chains, barely strong enough to support his own weight. Letting the firearm slip from his finger tips, Riku started yanking at the restraints. Sora was trembling, those wide blue eyes closed, still whimpering.

"Sora…" Riku murmured. His hands fell to the tear tracked face. "Hey, I'm okay… look, it's me. It's Riku…"

At those words the boy gasped, lids snapping open and meeting aquamarine orbs. Or at least the left one. The eyes sparked, salt water bursting forth once more. Riku grinned and soon enough wiped his thumbs over the tears, the wetness leaving the bruised face and sprinkling the dirty floor.

"You're really alive…!"

Riku couldn't help it. The utter joyful disbelief made him cocky. He pressed his mouth against the lush lips of the teen. Sora went still for a second, and then dived acceptingly into the kiss. The booming of the front doors being kicked open jolted both men.

The siren's wail was at its peek and Riku glanced back, trying to untangle the chains from the pipe. The sounds of chaos masked the stiff breathing of one of the bodies on the floor. Sora was jerking on the metal, sighing frustrated and peering over the well-developed shoulder of the rookie for some of the officers storming the place.

Sora found his surprise swallowed back into his throat as from the right side of Riku—his blind side of course—Ansem popped up and aimed a roundhouse kick to the back of his calf. The cop went down with an anguished howl. Sora called out for aid just as Ansem's knee shot up and crashed into Riku's jaw.

"Riku!"

Lying flat on his back, the cop groaned, the pain way too much for him to bear. The wild gold eyed man bent down and picked up the gun on the floor. His teeth were barred nastily as Riku was trying to locate himself. The world around him was hideously blurred and the thoughts in his mind were fuzzy.

"Fool me once, shame on me…" he wheezed. His lifted his leg and viciously stepped on the wounded one's lungs, all air coming out in a moan. The chestnut haired one had his digits curled around the chain. He fumbled with trying to get it to brake away from the piping. He flinched as Ansem again stomped on Riku's chest.

A sickening crack resounded throughout the room and down the halls.

Sora glowered up at the pipes, visage twisted in desperation, his hand gripped hard onto the pipe. _PLEASE!_ He prayed and wrenched down.

Ansem's collected face was distorted as he shrieked, kicking and throwing himself on the helpless man under his feet. Riku's eyes were closed and he took the beating, feeling the ache in his body keeping him conscience. _But at least Sora's safe now…_ It made him smile again. _If I die, Ansem gets life in prison and then Sora will finally be free…_

"What are you smiling for?!" Ansem's eyes were feral and his actions were jerky. Riku rolled his head to the side and open his mouth in a lopsided smirk. His bandages wrapped across his head were askew and the blood was already clotting all over the floor under his heavenly colored locks.

"You lose, Ansem… and you don't even know it…" the newbie taunted. His rough laughter made Ansem break. Pupils shrank and the whites of his eyes gleamed in the indistinguishable cell.

"**No**! You lose! You die—" the safety had barely clicked and the insane screeching ceased as Ansem's head of sallow strands cracked to the side. The whole body flew a couple feet in the air before smashing to the horrid ground. It almost bounced back up and then convulsed, twitching in the puddles of blood and only God knew what else.

Sora hyperventilated. His hands clutching a rusted pipe swathed in chains. At the jagged, splintered end there were clumps of ivory hair and spongy bits of gray matter. He limbs buckled and he fell next to the rookie on the floor, who was flittering in between reality.

"That's for my mother and Riku, you fucker…"

Approximately One Year Later

"… So looks like this is our last session," Roxas announced as he sifted through some of his notes while Sora stood at the sound of the timer's beeping.

"Thank God," he sighed in relief. As the sandy haired therapist glimpsed up with a grin Sora nervously giggled. "I just mean that now I could spend time with you as a friend."

"Aww, Riku is so lucky to have such a sweetheart like you," he said. Sora covered a part his face on reflex as it blazed in embarrassment. Just as the soon to be sophomore in college was going to reply, Roxas got an annoying text from Axel. The poor therapist sighed and said they would talk later as the pyro was dreadfully lonely in the tech room.

Sora just laughed and made his way out of the office and walked down to the commissioner's little room—knowing full well that is where he would find his uncle. Sure enough as soon as he opened the door there was Cloud stooped over the desk, grumbling and writing down notes with Leon.

"Uncle, I'm done now," the brunet informed and then greeted Leon with a smile. The dark haired one returned the gesture politely. Sora turned his attention back to the blond who looked up guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he apologized whole heartedly, "But I just got some really good tips about Sephiroth's whereabouts."

Sephiroth was the man who tried to buy Sora that night almost a year ago today. Cloud explained to him that most of his career he ran into the drug lord and arms dealer, first in an undercover sting. He had quickly taken a shining to the new cop and became obsessed about him. Ever since, Cloud felt it was his personal duty to apprehend and put away the man. Like last year, he always found some kind of way to avoid capture.

"I thought you assumed he fled the country?" Sora questioned. Leon shook his finger at the youngster.

"You know the rules, Sora," he scolded. "Don't ask, don't tell!" Sora rolled his eyes and decided to leave the topic alone for the moment. He glanced back over to his uncle.

"When do you think you are going to be home?" he inquired. Cloud shyly looked down, his face flushing. Leon stood in the background, a Cheshire grin lighting up his face.

"Um… I have a date with…" the blond pointed at the commissioner feebly. Sora gave him a squinty, toothed beam.

"Alright then! I'm heading over to Riku's," the chestnut haired one declared. He flounced out of there so quick Cloud didn't have a chance to say a single word. The brunet gladly made his way to Riku's flat, humming and skipping, backpack slung over one shoulder.

He pulled out his own spare key and opened the door. He threw his bag into a corner. A loud thump drifted over the spacious and trendy home. That thump alerted the silver haired off-duty detective who just got out of the shower. With a towel covering his pretty, cropped head, Riku strolled out of his steamy bathroom, a pair of ROTC sweats hanging low on his hips.

Sora blushed for a second but then felt his mouth turn up in a coy smile. He padded over and swiftly stood on his tip toes and gave his lover a lingering kiss. Riku made a pleased noise and pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "Why so happy?"

"Cloud has a date tonight… with Leon," he implied. Riku felt a chuckle well up from his bottom of his chest, right next to his heart. He pulled the boy up to his wet chest.

"I see… hmm… love ya…"

"I love you too…"

And after all the horrors in the world and in the past or even the future, they still never looked back.


End file.
